Vampire or Werewolf?
by Leanne Kullen
Summary: Bella's a few hours from being changed. She goes to see Jacob, but something goes terribly wrong. You'll only find out if you read. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I own it! runz away from lawyers who want to sue fine! I don't own it!

Time. Such a funny thing. It can move slowly, or it can move so fast that you're a week behind. Time was moving much too fast. Time made it so there was only one day until I was changed.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah...just thinking about how quickly the months have gone by," I answered.

"Okay."

I trudged up the stairs to take my shower. After thoroughly reddening my skin, I got out and went to my room. Edward, of course, was waiting there for me. Watching me to see if I was okay. I guess I had been really distant and he was worried about me. I didn't want Edward to worry, but I just told him I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Amazingly, I fell into a deep sleep very quickly.

As I slept on, I dreamed. It was a terrible dream. But I was trapped in it.

_Jacob was standing in the middle o the meadow, waiting for something. Something big, something I knew that I should be afraid of._ _Yet, I wasn't afraid...not yet...but I was going to be soon...I just didn't know it._

_"Jake!" I shouted._

_He turned towards me, looking grim._

_"What's wrong, Jake?"_

_"You're one of them...good-bye Bella,"_ _he said._

_He changed into wolf form and lunged._

_I was too petrified to move as he came closer._

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my dream. I woke up sweating.

"Are you okay, Bells? You were screaming for Jake to not...do _some_thing..."Charlie trailed off.

"I'm fine dad...it was just a bad dream," I said.

"Okay, good night."

"Night."

Even though Edward slipped back in from my closet, I ignored him, and went back to sleep.

I awoke to find that Edward was missing. I figured he went home so Charlie and I could have breakfast. As if Charlie knew I was thinking of food, I smelled a faint burning scent.

"Dad?" I called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Bells," he replied.

I ran to the kitchen as fast as possible for me to do safely.

"Why are you attempting to make breakfast?" I asked, exasperated.

"Today you're off to college. I figured you could use the day off."

Aw...thanks, dad...but the eggs are a little burnt, and the bacon is going to be crisp."

We sat down and ate our ever so healthy and totally _wonderful _breakfast. Then I realized that this might be my last human meal. Certainly my last with Charlie! At this thought, my eyes started watering.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Charlie asked at my sudden mood swing.

"Just...gonna...miss you...a lot," I choked out.

"You know that you can come home and visit at any time you want. You know that."

"Yeah...but it won't be the same. I won't get to save you from cooking disasters, and doing the laundry, and the dishes, and cleaning the bathroom...And...I'm just gonna miss this sleepy little town, okay?" I croaked.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Bells," he said.

We finished breakfast in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: dresses up as Stephenie Meyer Of course I own it. After all I am Ms. Meyer. wig gets removed Um...heh...I don't own it! runz away

Edward came over right after I finished breakfast. After I let him in, I said, "Edward? Uh... do you mind if I spend the day with Charlie and my other friends?"

"Of course not, Bella," he murmured.

I thanked him, and when he left, I headed off to La Push to say good-bye to Jake. I thought it would be easier that way. I was wrong, It wouldn't be easy. Jake and I were such good friends that when I pulled up to the little red house...all I could do was sit there. I was sitting there for a couple minutes, staring at the Black residence. Staring at my past...my present for the next few hours...staring at what would never be my future. It made me sad that after today my **best friend **would become my **worst enemy.** It hurt so much...

"Bells?" I heard Jake call.

"Jake! When did you get here?"

"I just finished running with the pack. You know, checking to see if everything's alright. That sort of stuff. What're you doing here, Bells?"

"Am I not allowed to spend a few hours with my crazy La Push friends? It's fun hanging out with you and the pack. I just want to enjoy a couple hours here with you," I said, stepping out of my truck.

His face turned so he was leering at me. "You're just here because it's your last day," he sneered.

"That's not true, Jake! That's not true, and you know it!" I shouted, slapping his face hard. **(AN: In this story, Bella isn't so breakable. I just feel like making her not breakable, so...yeah...)**

He exploded. Quite literally, actually.

Jake morphed into his wolf form and lunged at me. **(AN: Also, Jake has a bit of a temper...) **I screamed as his claws tore through my torso, bringing the worst pain I've felt in a long time.

Through all the clawing, Jake was suddenly ripped off of me, his face replaced by Sam's. I stared dazedly at Sam, while he told me to hang on, to not fall asleep, just stay...


	3. Chapter 3

1Haven't we already gone over this? I'm not the amazing author of these amazing books.

**(Sam POV)**

When I ripped Jake away from Bella, the first thing that captured my attention was all of the blood. There was so much... and it was all coming from her torn up torso. Her shirt was just little threads, barely holding themselves over her body... only concealing tiny little parts of the horrible mess that had once been a normal mid-section. Now, it would never be normal... it would always be scarred... and there was the possibility that she might never be able to have kids. It was sad... seeing such an innocent girl get her life torn apart by people like the Cullens... by people like me.

But I had no time to have a pity party. I needed to get Bella to a hospital... fast. I couldn't stall, there was absolutely no time! If I had stalled, Bella might have died right then and there. She wouldn't have died a normal death, years... no... decades from now. But she was lucky... I was really hurrying.

Carefully loading her into my truck, **(AN: I don't know what Sam drives, so it's a truck now. Plus, if he transformed, and ran with her, her wounds might get infected. Also, we all know that Bella's truck is far too slow for this job.)** I drove to the hospital... even though it was the one that the leader 'worked' at. It took me about ten minutes to get there, since Bella hurt, and I didn't want her to get even more injured.

As I carried her in and shouted, "I need Dr. Cullen, here! She got... mauled by a bear."

"I'm here. Thank you for bringing her, Sam," he said calmly, while putting her on a stretcher.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, looking at Bella's bloody, mangled form, as it was wheeled away on the stretcher.

I walked back outside, drove home, and changed into a wolf. Hearing Jake's thoughts, I knew that he was going to run away. I told him not to- everyone did- but he wouldn't listen. He was too guilty about what he'd done to Bella... and he was never going to forgive himself for it... we all knew it... though no one wanted to admit it. No one wanted to see him go... but there was nothing we could do... I finally just let him go. Everyone screamed at me for it, but it was the best thing to do... and they knew- try as they might to deny it- they knew that I had done what was best for us... for Jake... and possibly... for... Bella. No, not the best thing for Bella... the best thing for her, would be to live a normal life... a life away from monsters like us... like the Cullens... like many others...

**I know it was pretty short, but it's way longer than it was before. I added that whole last paragraph on the spot, the first paragraph was only 1/8 of the length it is now, and the second paragraph is a few sentences longer than at first. Please read and review, and I'll give you... and Edward or a Jacob plushie, whichever you prefer.**


	4. Chapter 4

1Haven't we already gone over this? I'm not the amazing author of these amazing books.

**(BPOV)**

Pain. Fire.Those were only two words that described the hell I was going through. Every time the fire started fading away, a huge new wave would come back, overwhelming me like those tide pools from my childhood. The new waves only made it more painful, though. It seemed like it would never end... but in the back of my mind... I was pretty sure that it _was _going to end... I just didn't know when.

I could feel my muscles tightening... hardening... getting stronger. I knew I was getting stronger, but the pain was still constant. Head to toe. Pain. Everywhere... every part of my being... pain... but I could feel it slowly ebbing away. The fire was fading from my limbs... fading from every part of me. It was wonderful! Slow, but wonderful, nonetheless. It was amazing to finally be away from the excruciating pain that had been enclosed in my body for the past several hours- possibly even days.

Finally, I heard as my shrieks subsided, and with them, went my heart beat. I felt my heart stop... I even heard it stop... I heard the exact moment I died... the exact moment the monitors went dead... and yet... I had never felt to alive! I wanted to jump up and cry our with joy, but I smelled human nearby, and I knew that if I did anything to show that I could still move... still somehow be alive... then my cover would be blown.

The only sound in the room was sobbing. I wondered who it was, so I slitted my eyes and peaked. It was some human man... I felt as if I should have known him... but only a few memories came to me... and then I remembered... he was my dad... Charlie... and now I was dead... only not really dead... just living dead, but I couldn't tell him that. It would put him in danger, and that was the last thing I wanted for him.

Just then, I heard some voices. "Officer Swan... we're so incredibly sorry for your loss. You have our condolences." I wondered how many times they had said that same thing to other people who had just lost someone. "But her body... we need to transport it to the morgue right now... if that's okay with you." They wouldn't care if it was okay with him, they were going to take me away from him forever, anyways. How could they not care? Not feel the obvious pain he was going through? Those two were the monsters, not me. It was those cold, unfeeling people who called themselves care givers. Them!

"Okay." came Charlie's muffled response.

I wanted to shout that I needed more time with my father than just a couple of years... but then I would have to kill them, and I seriously didn't want to do that.

Hearing the door creak open, the nurses turned around. It was Carlisle. He subtly winked at me, and told me to remain still. I did as I was told, and stayed stone stiff as I was picked up and moved to a Gurney. I knew that I was going to the morgue until my funeral. I just didn't know how long I would have to wait... how long I would have keep up the facade that I was dead enough to not just get up and walk away. It would be a long time, but I would hold out... I knew that I would be able to.

--

**(Charlie POV)**

My daughter was dead. My only daughter. My last connection to Renee. My daughter! She couldn't be gone. After I'd heard the monitor stop... I felt as if I had been in a daze. And I knew that I wasn't going to come out of that daze, either.

Life just wasn't fair to me. First, my wife, the wife I loved so much, left me, taking our daughter with her. Then, I only got to see my girl over the summer. When she moved here, I couldn't have been happier, but then she met Edward Cullen. He seemed nice enough at first, but he broke my daughter's heart. Then he left her! Cullen did come back, but not before I had to worry about where in the world Bella was. It was very sad when Jake and Bella got into that fight, but they got over that... and now Bella's... gone... and Jake's disappeared. Life and fate seemed to have a great time making my life miserable... but this was the worst it had done, yet.

I got a ride home from one of the other officers. He didn't think I should be driving with the state I was in. I did have to agree.

When I got home, the dishes were still out, laundry not done, bathroom still dirty. I couldn't bring myself to change the way those things were. The house was just like when Bella had left to go see Jacob, three days ago. Three awful, terrible, horrible days... three days my little girl spent breathing her last breaths... screaming her last screams...

I broke down sobbing.

**I know that it was really morbid, but I couldn't bring happiness into this chapter. It was just too depressing. And I'm really sorry to Jake fans. I have nothing against him, I just like BxE better. For those of you who reviewed- plushies. (Jake or Eddie) For those of you that didn't, ( . Anyways, if you review, I'll give out a picture of either Jakie or Eddie. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**((I AM BACK!!!!!!! I still do not own the Twilight Saga, nor am I Stephenie Meyer. #sigh# BUT THANK YOU ALL WHO WAITED PATIENTLY FOR MY STORY TO CONTINUE. WITHOUT YOU GUYS, THIS STORY WOULD PROBABLY STILL BE DEAD. And sorry for it being so short, but I'm just getting back into writing these things. xP))**

**(BPOV)**

I felt the gurney hit all the bumps on the white tile of the hospital floor, making my body jostle around, even though I could have easily held it still. It wasn't difficult, but I was soon bored of just laying there. Finally whoever was pushing me, and I arrived in the morgue, and I was deposited to one of the body- holders until it was time for my funeral. Which sucked, but at least I was able to breath slightly without much worry.

**(S (Sam) POV)**

I still couldn't believe what had happened to Bella. I had just handed her over to the leader of the vampires. I knew what was going to happen to her, but I just gave her up! Frustrated, I ran a hand through my hair, hoping I wouldn't appear too frustrated to Emily. But she knew me too well.

"Sam? What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, concern and curiosity thick in her voice. Which meant she hadn't heard. Although I don't think anyone other than the pack knew… for the time being. But Emily being my imprint, deserved to know.

"Jake… he… he attacked Bella today," I said quietly, flinching at her horror-filled gasp. "She wanted to say goodbye to the pack before she… you know… got changed… and he just couldn't handle it. He transformed and… what I did to you… but worse…." I hung my head in shame. Shame that I hadn't stopped Jake in time, and shame of what I had done to Emily. I stroked the scars on her face and arm. It was so true that the Cullen's weren't the only monsters out there. No. It was true that **vampires** weren't the only monsters out there. Wolves could be just as bad.

**(EPOV)**

I was going to kill that stupid dog for what he did to Bella! Rip him apart with my bare hands and burn the pieces. Or maybe I would set him on fire first. I didn't know which sounded better, but as long as that dog was dead, I would be happy.

"Edward, you know I can just see what you're planning and stop you," Alice chimed from behind me. "And besides, you know it would kill Bella, Carlisle, and Esme for you to do something like that."

I just glared daggers at her.

Alice's voice softened. "I'm mad—furious at him, too, Edward, but we can't let fury block out our conscience. Bella was going to be changed anyway…"

I looked away, knowing she was right, but not wanting to admit it. It was true that Bella was going to be changed… but… it was just hard, knowing she almost hadn't made it.

Soon after, the door creaked, announcing Carlisle's arrival home. He looked around at everyone, just sitting in the living room, not doing anything. "Well," he said. "Bella was wheeled to the morgue today. It shouldn't be long before her funeral."

And with that, I waited patiently for two more days for her funeral.


End file.
